


诡梦

by xuanyi701



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanyi701/pseuds/xuanyi701
Summary: 这篇写起了很久，现在才想起来发现蛮有意思的，灵感来自阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟柯克兰万圣节互吓对方的脑洞。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	诡梦

阿尔弗雷德的视觉。  
灵感来自一个没头没尾的恐怖梦境。  
胆小慎入。

夜静无声。我独自走在小镇的大街上，隔几米就有一个路灯，但这昏暗的灯光，根本无法照亮漆黑的地面。月亮和星星都不见踪影，天空漆黑无边，任由黑暗和阴冷完全包围着整个世界。我漫无目的的往前走，不知道自己要走去哪里。

隐约看到前方有一抹淡淡的光，原来那边有一个小市场。一向好奇心旺盛的我走了进去，上面有个招牌用红色的大字歪歪斜斜的写着“屠宰场”，里面似乎传出了声音，时远时近。

“啊啊啊”走进里面终于清晰听到是人的惨叫声，我心里一毛，有种血液倒流的感觉。虽然全身都在颤抖可是双脚却不听使唤依然还想走进去，但是下一秒我看到的情形让我肠子都悔青了。

一排像菜市场猪肉摊一样的摊子整齐排放，一具具赤裸的人的肉体摊放在砧板上，旁边都站着一个戴着诡异笑容的面具的屠夫，他们手里拿着菜刀，干净利落的把这些人的肉切下来，每一块肉都切得很整齐，大小一致放在盘子里，不断喷涌而下的鲜血在地上结成一滩滩脏污的淤红，阵阵剁碎着人骨的那种沉重的声音敲击我心，空气中弥漫着浓烈的血腥味熏得我有点想吐。

其中有些人死了，有些还没死，没死的那些发出尖锐而又疯狂的惨叫声，惨叫声此起彼伏，产生和鸣，贯穿了我的脑子。这，我是走进了地狱吗？我忍住差点吐出来的冲动，转身想离开。

在转身的一刻看到旁边一个赤裸的女人尸体平躺着，她看起来应该是死了吧……屠夫就像鱼摊宰鱼一样，手起刀落，沿着她的脖子一直割到了下体，肚子里的内脏涌出来，在腹部边缘，一根肠子掉了下来，刚好掉落在我的脚边，我吓得连连后退。再次抬起头迎向了女人的脸，她的眼睛突然睁开了……

“……阿尔怎么了，喂喂……醒醒”朦胧中听到了熟悉的声音。

“哦，我的妈啊！”我猛地睁开眼，一把扑向声音的来源，用力抱紧怀里的人。

“喂！你，快放开啦！笨蛋，我快喘不过气了。”一个愤怒的声音从怀里传来。低下头一看，眼前的亚瑟翻着白眼怒视着我。啊……这是我的房间，刚才那原来是做梦啊，太好了……

我将整件事告诉亚瑟，他既无奈又没好气的用手指敲了敲我的鼻尖“谁叫你总是看恐怖电影啊，活该！”

早就知道亚瑟会这么说，可能是上火的东西吃太多做噩梦了……“诶，为什么亚瑟会在这里？”虽然前不久才确认了双方的关系，但他这样主动反而让他莫名害羞起来。

“谁叫这里有个让人担心的胆小鬼，昨晚被恐怖电影吓得痛哭流涕，苦苦哀求我留在这里，我只好勉为其难留下了。”亚瑟嘴里说着嫌弃的话，但仍然紧紧抓住他的手，他感觉到手中冰冷的温度，这让他忍不住揪心起来。这小子每次看了恐怖电影都会很害怕，但是越害怕就越是想看，每次看到他被吓得脸色苍白强忍着眼泪的样子就忍不住想抱住他，一步都不离开。自从与阿尔弗雷德相恋后，亚瑟来他家的次数明显增多了，因为他一天看不到阿尔弗雷德就全身不舒服，心灵空虚到难以忍受，这份爱是那么深，深到完全无法想象的地步。改天还是考虑直接同居吧，嗯那也不错。

“我哪有痛哭流涕，你说的太夸张。”我涨红了脸。并不擅长应付在他面前出丑的事实，我有点气闷，下床刷牙洗脸，出去走一圈缓解一下惊魂未定的心情。

脑子里一片空白，不知道走了多久，只见一个女人弯着身子蹲在路边，她捂住自己的肚子，看起来好像很痛苦。

她该不会是生病了吧。“小姐，你没事吧？”我走到那女人面前，关心的问道。  
“我没事……只是肚子很痛而已。”  
“要不要去医院看看？”  
“我的肚子被挖光了，所以才会那么痛呢，没事的……谢谢你，热心的孩子……”那女人抬起头的时候，我全身的血液都被冻住了。她不就是梦中那个被挖内脏的人吗？

我煞白了脸，顾不上什么礼貌，拔腿就跑回家。绝对没错，肯定是那个女的，这是光天化日活见鬼了。我一整天都待在家里，连窗户也不敢开，总觉得刚才回家的时候有人跟上了我。

到了晚上稍微冷静了下来，对于刚才遇到的事我没有告诉亚瑟，不希望他又要说我胆小鬼，更为重要的是，今早抱住亚瑟的时候很明显看到亚瑟的黑眼圈和眼球的血丝，大概是因为担心我吧，不能再让他担心了……刚才反复在亚瑟面前逞强自己没有问题，亚瑟才安心回家。但我无法控制内心的恐惧，为什么梦里的人会在现实中出现？这是预兆吗？不胜困意的我终究还是准备睡了，男子汉大丈夫要坚强，我可是未来的hero。不断在心里安慰自己一百遍，我起身把卧室的落地窗帘拉起来挡住落地窗，就在我睡下来的一瞬间，我从落地窗帘缝隙看到屋子外面，这一看差点没魂飞魄散。

原来是白天遇到的那个女人，她就站在我家大门外面，手中提着一把隐约在那里曾见过的菜刀，苍白如纸的脸逐渐扭曲变形，眼睛越睁越大，嘴巴越张越大，还发出了奇怪的声音，头部不断震动摇摆……她用一种诡异的步伐慢慢朝着我家大门口走了过来……

END

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇写起了很久，现在才想起来发现蛮有意思的，灵感来自阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟柯克兰万圣节互吓对方的脑洞。


End file.
